Technological Field
The present disclosure describes aspects of a system for provisioning broadband internet access to mobile platforms such as vehicles and airplanes, as well as portable devices such as handsets and tablets, using entities such as drones/unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) as an access platform to the Internet.
Description of Related Technology
A number of systems for internet access to aircraft have been developed and deployed in recent years. Some of the systems, such as the one provided by Row 44®, are satellite based. These systems have been quite successful in providing connectivity to passengers. The data rate requirements for applications have increased however, and there is a need for much higher data rates and at low cost. New multi-beam satellite systems, primarily deployed in the Ka band, can provide high capacities. Such satellite systems are, however, expensive because of the high cost of the space segment as well as the high cost of the receiving terminal's satellite antennas.
Large dish antennas as large as 0.6 meters in diameter are needed for connectivity to geostationary (or geosynchronous) satellites. Placing such large antennas on vehicles is rather expensive and in most cases not practical. On the other hand, small satellite antennae (suitable for vehicular use) only support low data rates, which would be only adequate for sending short messages (such as used by the trucking industry). Vehicles can connect to internet using cellular systems. However, cellular systems are generally not available in remote areas. Additionally, airplanes (and other fast moving vehicles e.g., trains, etc.) pass through cellular foot prints at speeds that are untenable for operation; a gross amount of time is spent initiating handovers.
Improved solutions are needed for providing higher data rates to airplanes (and other mass transport and/or high speed vehicles). More generally, improved solutions are needed for providing broadband access to mobile platforms. Ideally, such solutions should provide data rates comparable to broadband access under conditions which are otherwise infeasible for existing satellite and cellular solutions.